Fatprick.wmv
Hello everyone, I've kept this story to myself for many years now, but now I will finally share it with the world. I was an intern at N!ggalodeon studios, and my job was to view episodes of shows before they aired. I was walking around one day when I stumbled into my bosses office. The room was empty, and just when I was about to leave, I decided to check out his computer. I got on there, and as I was looking through his files, something caught my eye, it was a file that said, "Fatprick.wmv". I was interested in what this was, so I took a USB and saved the file onto it. Later that day, I went home and uploaded the file to my computer. I was very interested in watching this, so I did. The episode began with no intro or title card, instead, it immediately showed Fatprick's rock. Then it showed the inside of it. It was messier than usual, and we see Fatprick sitting in his chair. He looks very depressed, unlike his usual self. He also looks very tired, and for some reason, he is holding a glass of whiskey in his hand, and was watching pure static. Then, it showed SpingeFuck knocking on Fatprick's rock, but he simply stayed there and didn't answer. By this point, I was pretty confused, but I made the mistake of continuing to watch it. Fatprick went from depressed to extremely angry. He smashed his TV and screamed at the top of his lungs. This woke up Squishturd, and he looked annoyed as he usually did. Squishturd left his house to knock on Fatprick's door, and Squishturd yelled, "Shut the fuck up you barnacle head"! This really shocked me, I was surprised to hear that in an episode of SpingeFuck, of course. Fatprick turned completely red with anger, in a cartoonish manner, and steam poured out of his ears. But then, what happened next sent a chill down my spine. Fatprick grabbed a shotgun from underneath the sand, opened his rock, and shot Squishturd right in the head. Squishturd had hyper realistic blood, and you could see real looking brains all over the place. Now, Fatprick had an insane look in his eyes. I was terrified. Fatprick then grabbed several more shotgun shells, and stole Squishturd's boat and some of his money. The scene cut to the Musty Krap, where it shows Mr. Kraps complaining about Squishturd being late. Fatprick drives up and walks in carrying a large bag. He hands Mr Kraps some money and he orders a Krappy Fatty. SpingeFuck makes him the Krappy Fatty, and ask him why he kept ignoring him. Fatprick gave SpingeFuck a dirty look, and sighed deeply. SpingeFuck looked upset, and walked away. After eating his Krappy Fatty, the massacre continued. He pulled the shotgun out of the bag and began shooting customers. He killed 4 customers there, one of them was just a little boy. It showed hyper realistic blood and brains everywhere. Fatprick ran into Squishturd's station, and gave him a deep, evil look, while Squishturd pleaded for his life. I was so shocked. Fatprick then shot SpingeFuck right in the face, causing hyper realistic blood to fly all over the place and splatter on the walls. He then ran into Mr Kraps' office. Kraps was hiding under his desk in fear, but Fatprick found him and blew his brains out. He then shot open Kraps' safe and filled his bag with money, and before leaving, he noticed that one of the customers had a pistol on him. He stole the pistol and drove off. He drove out to Saddicks's house, and was allowed in. Once in, Fatprick held Saddicks at gun point and raped her. It showed Fatprick's dick thrust into Saddicks's anus. It was sickening to watch. Afterwards, Fatprick shot Saddicks several times in the head. He then drove off. He parked in front of a strangers house, and broke in. A woman who was staying home with her baby saw Fatprick, and tried to run, but Fatprick caught up to her and tackled her to the ground, savagely beating here into a bloody pulp. He then strangled her to death, and had sex with her corpse. He then took his shotgun, went upstairs, and shot her sleeping baby in the head with it. He helped himself to her food and watched her TV, before her husband came home. As soon as he entered, Fatprick held him at gun point, beat him, and shot him point blank in the head before leaving. It cut back to the Musty Krap, and showed a customer who entered the Musty Krap seeing the massacre and calling the police. Before long, there was a manhunt for Fatprick. It shows the police looking for him, and also shows wanted posters of him. Then, it shows Fatprick, when someone sees and recognizes him, before calling the police. When the police try to arrest him, he speeds off, and gets into a high speed chase. Fatprick raped several civilians, killing and injuring many more people, including children. It then shows him in court. The judge declares him guilty of all his crimes, and sentences him to death. It then shows Fatprick in prison, being harassed by the other inmates. It then cuts to him in his cell, making a shank. When he uses the bathroom, another inmate comes in to fight him, but Fatprick brutally stabs him to death and cuts his throat. All the blood is hyper realistic, and very grotesque. He then pulls down the inmates pants and rapes his corpse. He is then put into solitary confinement, and we see him drift off into insanity. He flips out and starts ramming his head into the wall until it shows hyper realistic blood coming out of his skull and nose. The guards come to stop him, but Fatprick flies into a rage and attacks both the guards. He manages to decapitate both of them, and steals their weapons. It then shows him running around the prison, shooting at guards and dodging bullets Matrix style. He escapes from prison and steals a cop boat. He drives around until he spots a lone woman about to leave a grocery store. He parks in front of her boat, gets out, and rape her to death, before killing her and fleeing the city. A sea wide manhunt began for Fatprick. It showed the funeral for all the victims that Fatprick had killed. Hundreds of Bottomites showed up. It showed SpingeFuck's parents, and his grandma, sobbing. It also showed Sperm crying as well. Even Lankton and Kancer had showed up to the funeral, and were crying as well. Lary was even there, joy over the loss of his bitch. I couldn't believe what I was watching. It then cut back to Fatprick. He was living in the middle of nowhere, and looked very cold and hungry. Then, he finds a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He broke into the cabin through its window. No one was in there, but there was a nice bed, some food, and an Axe. He ate some food and took a nap, it then shows the title card that goes, "2 hours later". This made me laugh, due to how fucked up this episode was. He wakes up, and we see that the person who lives in this cabin has returned. He enters the cabin while Fatprick is eating more of his massive shit. The owner of the cabin asks Fatprick to leave, but instead, it shows a crazed look in Fatprick's eyes. Fatprick grabs the Axe, runs towards the man, and brutally attacks him with it. It shows hyper realistic blood splatter all over Fatprick, and the walls. The man was slashed all over his body, and it showed him being hit in the head with the Axe several times, showing tons of blood. Fatprick then drops the Axe, finishes eating, and continues living in the cabin. It cuts to a few days later, showing Fatprick starving once again. He is also very hairy, with a long beard. It also shows shit and piss all over the cabin's floor and walls. He has a deranged look in his eyes, and he looks at the mans rotting, smelly corpse. Fatprick grabbed the Axe again, and used it to further mutilate his corpse. He then grabbed the mans body parts and ate them. After eating the fish's corpse, he left the cabin and returned the Bottom. It showed a memorial dedicated to SpingeFuck and the rest of Fatprick's victims. It didn't take long for people to recognize him, and it showed him being arrested once again. He was taken back to jail, and put in solitary confinement, under maximum security. By this point Fatprick is just broken. It shows Fatprick eat his final meal, which is a massive feast. It then showed Fatprick and the guards walking to the execution chamber. Fatprick enters the room and sits down in the electric chair, and the guards strap him in. It shows the families of SpingeFuck, Mr Kraps, and his other victims, as well as Squishturd's mother, watching his execution. A guard asks Fatprick if he had any final words, but he says nothing. In fact, Fatprick said nothing throughout this entire episode. They put the mask over his face, pull the lever, and it shows Fatprick being electrocuted. It shows Fatprick's skin burning and bubbling, with smoke coming off of him. They pull the lever again and it shows Fatprick's burning corpse. Then it showed a prison guard check his heart with a stethoscope, to make sure he was dead. It then shows the witnesses crying, before showing a news report announcing Fatprick's execution. Finally, it shows Fatprick's grave, and then the graves of SpingeFuck, Squishturd, Mr. Kraps, and the rest of his victims before fading to black. I was terrified, and couldn't believe what I had just watched. I tried uploading this online, but before I could, my computer just flipped out and crashed. I turned it back on, and my entire hard drive, as well as the episode, had been deleted. There wasn't another copy on my USB. I returned to work the next day, only to be fired, meaning that I couldn't get another copy. Ever since I saw that, I've had terrible nightmares about being raped and murdered by Fatprick. I've became a mess. I haven't showered or brushed my teeth in a few days, and now I'm just sitting in my chair watching pure static, and drinking whiskey. I've become what Fatprick was in that episode. Strangely, I do have a shotgun under my bed. I've decided that this episode has ruined my life, and is turning me into a monster. Before I hurt anybody, I'm going to end my misery. I'm tired of the fear and misery. I'm about to grab my shotgun, it's just a few feet away from me, time to end it. No more Fatprick. I feel like he's always with me now, haunting me. Now it's time to end this. I just grabbed the shotgun. Now this is the end. Fatprick will finally leave me alone. Goodbye world... Category:SpongeBob